How Strong Love Can Be
by EmeraldQueen3825633
Summary: What happens when Hermione and the gang go back to Hogwarts? Hermione is having problems and a certain slytherin finds himself helping her. Will they become friends or something more? sorry i suck at summeries. Please read, enjoy, and review! Dramione


"Hermione, wake up!" a very impatient Ginny Weasley yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Hermione said after the 4th call.

"Good. Go on and take a shower so you can get dressed!"

"For what?" Hermione answered.

"What do you mean "for what', i mean for Hogwarts! It's already 7:30" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ohmygoodness! i don't know how that slipped my mind!" Hermione gasped.

"I do." Ginny said. She remembered that Hermione's parents had passed away two weeks ago. Hermione had also dyed her hair dirty blonde and changed her eye colour from chocolate brown to hazel-green. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were barely getting used to it. The golden Trio were going to their 7th year while Ginny was going to her 6th year in Hogwarts.

"I'm fine Ginny, I promise." Hermione assured her." Have you taken a shower, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah 'Mione, I already did?" Ginny answered.

"Well then, I guess I better go take one then." Hermione replied. Hermione got into the shower and ten minutes later came out and changed into some short to go into her room and some fresh clothes on. After entering the room she shared with Ginny every time she was over at The Burrow, she got her clothes out of her trunk. Hermione put on a black and green shirt with some baggy pants and converse. Her hair was in a rocker style. She had four layers. The top layer stopped about an inch over her ear, the second one inch over the middle of her ear, the third in the middle of her ear and the last went about two inches under her shoulder. She had black and green highlights in them.

"I just hope this year to be the best." Hermione told herself after getting dressed. Suddenly she heard Ron and Harry's voice trail up the stairs.

"Girls are you ready?!"

"Yeah! We'll be there in a minute!" Ginny yelled back. Then turned her attention to Hermione. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Hermione said and stood up from her place in front of the mirror. She noticed that Ginny had not even taken a minute to notice anything about her but she shrugged it off.

"Hermione, Ginny, if you're not down in 2 minutes we're going to be late!" Ron yelled angrily from the foot of the stairs.

"Calm down, Ron, it's 8:50 and it takes only an hour and a half to get there." Harry said calmly leaning against the wall of the burrow with one foot on the wall. He was wearing black baggy pants, a weird sisters t-shirt, and black vans with only white laces. His hair now reached his neck (well the back only), His bangs covered his beautiful blue eyes completely up to his nose. In one hand he had his shrunk trunk and in the other he had a skateboard. His life in the muggle world revolved around skateboarding. Yeah he was your average wizard who was also a skater.

Ron was wearing dark green baggy pants, a black muscle shirt with a loose long-sleeved t-shirt on top, his shoes were all black vans including the laces. Ron's hair was about 2 inches shorter than Harry's (from the back only) and his bangs covered only his eyes. Ron had shrunk his trunk as well and was now pocketing it (Harry was as well). He was carrying a skateboard in his left hand, too.

Ron calmed down when he heard the time but he really wanted to get to the station because he couldn't wait to see Luna (his girlfriend).

"We're here!" Hermione said popping up next to Harry unexpectantly and scaring both boys so bad that Ron fell of his skateboard and Harry smacked him in the face. Accidentally of course. Ginny was laughing so bad her sides started aching.

Ginny was wearing black baggy pants except her right leg pant reached down to the floor while the other went just under her knee. She was wearing a purple and black checkered long shirt that stuck to her skin (it went up to the bottom of her bum). She had on black vans with purple laces. Her hair was also cut in the rocker hairstyle and she had purple highlights in them. Her bangs covered her right eye.

"Not funny" Ron said getting up and glaring at Harry who was laughing as well.

"Yeah right" said Hermione with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't laughing because this was a very common thing for her. I mean seriously, count how many times Ron's fallen in a day and it'll add up to more than you can manage. After the laughter died down Harry and Ginny fixed themselves.

"_Can we go now_?" Hermione whined.

"Yeah, let me go get dad and mum" Ginny said and left to go get her parents who were outside tending to the flowers.

"Mum! Dad! It's time to go!" Ginny yelled at them. Both of her parents immediately stood up and cleaned their clothes with their wands while walking into the house. The four Hogwarts students and two parents walked out of the house and entered the enchanted car Mr. Weasley had gotten.

An hour and a half later at exactly 10:20, they arrived at the train station. They got out of the car and raced towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Harry was the first, then Hermione, Ron and finally Ginny.

"Yes!" Harry yelled in triumph. "I won!"

"You only won because you've been skating since you were nine" Ron said sadly.

"Ron you were always a sore loser!" came a dreamy voice from behind him. He turned to face Luna and greeted her with a kiss. Neville was right behind them and being uncomfortable he moved to Hermione's side.

Luna was wearing dark blue baggy pants, an orange and yellow checkered shirt (like Ginny's), and vans with yellow laces. Her hair was shorter and went up to her neck (not shoulders!). In it she had orange highlights. Her bangs were straight and covered her left eye.

Neville was wearing dark grey baggy pants, a grey long-sleeved t-shirt that surprisingly showed muscles underneath. He had vans with grey laces. Neville's bangs were straight and stopped at under his eyes. His hair started was like Harry's and Ron's except one inch shorter than Harry's. (so it was one inch longer than Ron's)

"No, you mean he's just a **LOSER**!!" Hermione yelled. Molly and Arthur Weasley came up to them.

"Kids quiet down!" Molly said and she turned back to continue her conversation with Neville's grandmother and her husband Arthur. All of the kids snickered knowing that could never happen. I mean they weren't 12 years old anymore.

"Mum we're going in the train now okay bye!" Ginny said, gave her parents a kiss and waited while the rest did the same before starting for the train.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey Draco, who's that?" Blaise asked pointing out the window to a dirty blonde girl with black and green highlight in her hair.

"I dunno but she's with the weasels. I think!" Draco answered. "No it can't be them they all have skateboards or at least I think that's what they're called"

"Oh! Drakie-poo!" Pansy yelled walking inside the compartment and hugging Draco.

"Pansy! Can you get _off me,_ please?" Draco complained shoving Pansy off of him.

"Hey, Pansy! Do you know who that is?" Blaise asked pointing out of the compartment. Window…again.

"No, do you think she's new?" Pansy answered. Crabbe and Goyle came in just as Pansy had started talking.

"Crabbe, Goyle do you know who she is?" she asked them.

"No" they said through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. There were moments of silence when Blaise yelled.

"Merlin's pants! Draco!"

"What!" Draco answered in a bored tone.

"You'll never guess who the girl is, I mean seriously!" Blaise replied.

"Who is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's GRANGER! The mudblood Granger! She's blonde!" Blaise yelled

"What!" the other four yelled with Crabbe and Goyle spitting out the Every Flavoured Beans. They all went to the window, and sure enough there was Hermione with her dirty blonde hair and breath-taking hazel-green eyes in between Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville. They were all walking towards the train.


End file.
